


Miraak Drabbles

by yayenchan



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayenchan/pseuds/yayenchan
Summary: A few short stories about my female dovahkiin and her Miraak with no continuous story order.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Miraak
Kudos: 48





	1. Babysitter

The first dragonborn, Miraak, a dragon priest of the Dragon Cult of the Merethic Era, the one that dragons feared despite their rule on man. His name was forgotten, erased from history merely being called “The Traitor”, he was powerful in his own right, relishing in the fact that he now has the ability to carve out his own fate, to bring Mundus to its glory or ruin. The thought had tickled him, what kind of things he could wrought upon these people that they will forever remember him, but now there is something in him that’s holding him back. Or more like someone.

The Last Dragonborn was wading in the hot springs of the Rift a smile on her lips, looking back at him as her torso was bare for anyone to see. He was fighting the urge to cover his eyes, she is more than likely testing him. Pride doesn’t allow him to turn away, he will not lose to her again. “Come on, Miraak, the water is quite nice and it’s high time that we took a relaxing day.”

Miraak sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, he had removed his mask a long time ago. She had coaxed him to saying, “You wouldn’t be able to see Tamriel that well with that mask on. I’ll give you a hood to hide your face if you’d like.”

It took a while but he begrudgingly agreed in the end when there was an aurelia borealis that showed one night and he couldn’t see the whole expanse of the sky. He changed his attire as well, to a master robe that Kairi had bought for him. He had to admit that it was liberating to be free of his robes but he couldn’t completely let it go and kept it inside his bag. He might try and replicate the enchantment on it again. He wore a black hood similar in design to hers that hides his features enough but not hinder him to see his surroundings, keeping him warm with the tail of the hood.

 _I like it better being able to see your expressions_ was what she said, the smile she was giving him right now is making him regret that decision as he knew she could see that he was red in the face. He didn’t think that he would play baby sitter to this woman and her numerous antics and procrastination. “We have work to do, do we not?” 

Kairi pouted at him, while crossing her arms that caused an effect on her bosom that he wasn’t very comfortable with, Miraak hissed, “And would you please have a sense of decency!”

She giggled at his reaction, but heeded his request and sank deeper into the water. “But we never had a chance to even rest, come on!” She swam backward further from the shore far from his reach, giggling the whole way.

Giving up, he sighed for the nth time and headed over to a shaded area bringing their things along with him. He pulled out his journal wanting to write down their adventures thus far turning the pages and realized that they have done quite a lot since they left Solstheim, maybe they do need to rest for a while.

When he looked up at her, he saw her floating, looking up at the blue cloudless sky. Her face relaxed seemingly enjoying these few hours of downtime. He stood up and arranged their bedrolls if she doesn’t stir from where she was floating soon, they might just have to camp here for the night, which is most likely.


	2. When?

He didn’t know when it happened, when his pride gave way to becoming this version of himself.

When he actually thought of thanking her with freeing him from Apocrypha as he looked up at the aurora coloring the night sky with her one night.

When the little nuances that had made him curl his toes from aggravation turned into small smiles thinking that it was adorable and funny.

When each smile that she would give him, he would cherish like it was the last time he will see it.

When her happiness was more important than regaining his strength to rule the province, as she laughed and drank with her friends, with that happy twinkle in her eye as she looked back at him.

When her safety is more important than his own, as he clutched her unconscious body in his arms as he warded off dragon fire while trying to heal her.

Miraak sighed as he poked at the fire trying to rekindle it. At the corner of his eye he saw Kairi stir, snuggling in her bedroll with her pillow and the warmth the fire provided. He smirked and tucked a tuft of her hair behind her ear smiling fondly at her.

Just as he thought of kissing her, he pulled away, like he was burned as he realized what he was about to do. This was a problem, isn’t it?


	3. Small Jealousy

“Archmage, welcome back!” Miraak lifted a brow at Kairi who smiled at the old man approaching them, Kairi smiled fondly at Tolfdir and gave the old man a hug who chuckled as they swayed back and forth. Tolfdir saw Miraak behind her.

“My dear, is this your husband? I’m glad you’re letting us know that you are getting married!”

There were a few heads turning, a disappointed look on Onmund’s face was visible despite the hood.

“Oh no no, he’s a friend, we are trying to discover a few things about the dragons and..”

Miraak saw the same man that looked disappointed, perked up, walking in a joyful gait as he headed over towards them. Miraak decided to have a little bit of fun and wrapped his arm around her waist, sending the nord a glare. Onmund stopped in his tracks and slowly turned away giving them a wide berth. He chuckled, satisfied with his work, but still kept his hand on the dip of her back.

Kairi smiled. She didn’t mind the unexpected touch, he might not have not noticed it himself but he often does this whenever she speaks with a man or is being surrounded by people. A possessive gesture that she kept to herself to dangle in his face when in a teasing mood.


	4. What do you want?

“You were the one that decided that we go this route, so would you please at least hold on to me if you are so opposed to holding on to the, oh so very cold stone that your enchanted glove can actually withstand?!” Miraak said, rolling his eyes at her.

“Don’t tie your undergarments into a knot, Miraak. I’ll be—“

The stone she stepped on gave way and she started to fall, the suddenness had taken her breath as she started to fall.

Little stones rolled down the mountain side as Miraak held on to a nook he found purchase in and Kairi’s hand, grunting at the strain on his arms. Her eyes widened as he pulled her up into the ledge he was occupying. He gestured for her to climb up first, without uttering a word she followed the command helping him get up as well.

“You will be the death of me, Dragonborn” Miraak panted as he lay down on the ground. His feet dangling at the edge. Kairi looked down on him, obscuring the rays of afternoon sun from his eyes. “Thank you, I owe you one now.” She put a hand on his chest and kissed him on the nose. “I’ll start with nose kisses, but we do have become ethereal shout now you know, I would have been fine.”

Miraak just stared back at her. He forgot about that, just like he forgot that he was older than her by 4000 years. Forgot that THEY were dragonborn and not just him. So comfortable is he with his circumstances that he forgot who he was, and what he was to her and vice versa.

This was her influence, she always lived in the moment, not thinking constantly of the past but still learning from them. Forgetting the pain, but remembering and cherishing the moments she is able to afford from surviving.

She is just so normal, or as normal as she could possibly be, not like him as a dragonborn that abuses the power of the thu’um. She rarely uses it, only for when her weapon nor magic can’t get her out of trouble does she use it or in his case, trying to save someone’s life. Maybe that’s why she was the best, why she was able to beat him despite the lack of knowledge of her heritage, why the people love her and were willing to even strike him down if he so much as threaten her.

He sighed, as she looked down expectantly at him, this is his life now. “You wouldn’t have been able to think of that while you are falling to your death. Give me something else besides nose kisses.”

Kara pouted at him as he sat up, “People like my kisses.”

Miraak scoffed, standing up he looked over the side of the mountain trying to find a safer path to get down over to the other side “Yes, people who like you or are in love with you.”

Kairi scrunched her face trying to think of a good deal, “I don’t know what you would want.”

“I’ll be waiting then.” Miraak smirked and started heading down the mountain.

Kairi was pacing back and forth in her room at the Candlehearth Inn, “What in Oblivion would that man like?!” she shouted, messing up her hair from the frustration, continuing to pace back and forth.

Meanwhile next door, the man in question having heard her frustration chuckled and continued to read through Katria’s Journal, fascinated with her deductions of the location of the Aetherium Shards.


	5. Miraak's Birthday

Kairi was hiding something, she wasn’t good with trying to be sneaky with it, but that doesn’t really add up coz she’s the sneakiest person he knows or maybe Miraak was just observant lately when it comes to her. They were staying in Riften for a while as she had “something that she needed to do that she couldn’t tell him, and it was for his best interest not to know for now.” Is what she had said while running out of the house.

Well, he knew that she was the Guild master of the Thieves Guild and he understands that there are some risks involved but she already brought him in the Cistern when they were running from the Thalmor agents before. Was it something more sinister something that would also put her in danger? He had to find out.

He can’t risk going through the Cistern, the stonework can wake up the draugr alerting the whole place. So instead he headed towards the ratways, just as he was about to turn and head down the stairs he heard footsteps running towards him. “Halt! You there where do you think you’re going!”

Miraak looked back and threw the guard a glare causing the man to take a step back, the hesitation bought Miraak time to jump over the railings, land and disappear through the door.

The guard cursed pulling of his helmet, underneath the head gear was Vipir the Fleet running towards the hidden entrance at the Cistern. His task was to stop that guy from going down towards the Flagon, Kairi is going to kill him.

Miraak closed the door behind him slowly, grimacing at the stench of the sewers. He walked forward trying to keep quiet, encountering two men guarding the place, “Well, lookie here, you lost friend?” a Nord man said, crossing his arms. Miraak eyed the two men, weighing his options

“No, I’m exactly where I want to be.” Miraak said coolly eyeing the two, if there were mercenaries here then Kairi could be in danger.

Vipir jumped down the Cistern where Kairi was talking to Brynjolf, holding on to a package, while rummaging through his things. “Dragon is in flight, Kairi.”

Kara groaned throwing her hands up in exasperation, while Brynjolf amused by all this followed after her to get ready.

Miraak dusted his hands as he set the two mercenaries by the wall, he didn’t kill them, only knocked them out so if ever he needed information, he knows who he could turn to. He continued towards the path and reached where the bridge was supposed to be lowered, but found a hooded figure pull up the lever preventing him from continuing.

“When I get my hands on you, I’ll make sure you regret it!” Miraak threatened as he heard the man chuckle. With no other choice, he jumped down hurriedly following the lit path taking the long route.

Inside the Ragged Flagon, they heard Miraak’s thu’um and shouts. “We might have to retreat back to the Cistern if the angry shouts and the ruckus he’s making is of any indication of his temperament.” Delvin said as he picked up his tankard.

“Agreed, if he’s as much of a spitfire as the Guild Master, we might have to abandon ship for now.” Vekel said while he polished the last of his tankards.

Miraak slammed open the door his face in a scowl. The place was silent, eerily silent. “LAAS YAH MIR” his eyes changed from its emerald green to a yellow gleam like a dragon’s eyes. He looked around for life essences and found only one standing at the cistern, a few forms were running up, like they were climbing a ladder.

He growled, running towards the lone standing figure, as soon as he opened the door, he was blasted by a very curious scent that could ever be found in a sewage system. Sugar and flowers. He looked around, candles we’re all around, bathing the place with an ambient glow.

At the center was Kairi, smiling at him, casually looking into some papers using the sunlight that was streaming from the well to read whatever was on it. “Oh hey, Miraak.”

“Where are they?! Are you in danger? Someone prevented me from going through the bridge and saw some humanoids going up the ladder.” He stomped towards her as he looked around him, his hand on the hilt of his sword. Kairi immediately blocked his path from the ladder as they heard some cursing echoing from there. “Oh that, well that was the Guild..”

“Is it a mutiny? Are they betraying their Guild Master?”

“No, no,” She put the papers at her desk, and he followed, “I kinda asked them to.”

“Asked them?” He let out a breath, the adrenaline dissipating from his bloodstream, “I thought you were in danger. You were being very secretive these past few days, we don’t need a repeat of facing off Thalmor.”

Kairi toed the stone underneath her with the tip of her shoe, “I wasn’t, I was just doing some shady things as I’m ought to do, but safe shady things.”

Miraak raised a brow as he crossed his arms, “Something shady that involves sweets and scented candles?”

“Well I had them smuggled here. I didn’t know that it would be this much so why not surround ourselves in it.” She smiled sheepishly as she extended her arms to show how much they really were. He has to admit it was a huge number.

“Alright, then why the secrecy, what are you hiding from me?” he said leaning closer to her, staring right into her icy blue eyes. “I could tell if you’re lying, so don’t you dare.”

Kairi frowned and took something from her desk, a parcel. “Guess the jig is up eh? I don’t know when you’re birthday is, but here,” pushing the parcel to him, “Happy Birthday, Miraak.”

He looked down at her in surprise, taking the thing she thrust into his chest. He frowned as he tore gently through the wrapping, “If this is to make up for that time we climbed that mountain, I don’t think this would..” he stopped as he looked down at the gift.

Kairi wrung her hands as she saw him stay still and stare wide eyed, “They’re journals, five to be exact. I had it shipped here coz we don’t have a place that makes these here that would be able to withstand different kinds of weather. It’s thick too so you can write a lot of things.” She started to explain as Miraak sifted through the pages, it was well made. It had a leather strip that wrapped around the journal to lock it and it seemed to be enchanted as well. “There weren’t anything about you in any books, I guess you would know that but this is the best I could think of to repay you for saving me, and I thought that maybe you’d like to write your own story and let the world know who you really are.”

For the first time since they started travelling, Miraak was genuinely smiling. Kairi beamed at the reaction, he is a very handsome man even made more so by his smile. Kairi couldn’t help but think what he was like before he became a Dragon Priest, if he would often smile like that he could have been a lady killer, maybe she’ll find out in his journals.

“Well, there’s cake too.” Kairi said heading over to her desk, looking for the small box, when she felt Miraak come close to her, the heat from his body and the calling out of her dragon soul to him responding to the proximity was making her heat up. She slowly looked up, his face close to hers, his emerald eyes taking her in. He opened his mouth like he was about to say something but closed it, instead he grabbed her by the waist. For a split second she thought he was going to kiss her but he wrapped her in his arms.

It was surprising yes but even more so, is the pleasant scent of fire and male from him, it was intoxicating, warm and his arms that were enveloping her made her feel safe. She never felt this for quite some time since she arrived in Skyrim. He pulled away and cupped her face, “Thank you Kairi.” He whispered and kissed her forehead. He then let go and walked to the Flagon, leaving her dazed.

A few wolf whistles came from the ladder. Any other time she would have reprimanded them, but she was in too much in a good mood to bother.


	6. Fights

It was a common occurrence when the two dragonborns are in town that once in a while a fight between the two of them would break. When that happens most of the townsfolk would gather drinks and food in tow. Coins in their pockets ready to throw in the betting pool on who would win this time. Kairi or Miraak. They were civil enough to do it in designated areas, not in crowded areas or where civilians would get caught in their bouts. The reasons change but the most prominent and long bouts were a chosen few.

The companions would cheer her on. Farkas the loveable giant that he is would stand worried at the side while his twin brother would watch the two closely. Vilkas had never beaten either of the two and is taking the opportunity to study how they fight each other. The rest have their betting pools, while the others just enjoyed the show and getting drunk.

The reason for the fight: The twins were hogging her too much and Miraak didn’t see it as a brotherly kind of affection, while Kairi completely disagreed. The atmoran was triggered by her shouting, “If it wasn’t sibling love then we would have been having sex long before, a threesome even!”

The Thieves Guild was a little different with the jobs coming in, most of its members would just stay and watch for a while before they are off to their next job. More often than not, dodging a few awry, fireballs, ice spikes and occasional daggers. Most of its members find it fascinating that their normally cool headed Guildmaster would be as fiery as she is with Miraak, they always take it as a special occasion. More often than not, because of the close quarters the two would end up wrestling each other, reversing each other’s hold but always ends up wet as they fall on the water, cooling down their heads, with no clear winner.

Reason for the fight: Miraak wasn’t in Honeyside making her panic as he didn’t even leave a note, she was already thinking of the worst scenarios, vampires, bandits, other thieves. She went out to try and look for him but found him in the company of Haelga.

Shocked, she returned to the Cistern, burying herself in her lockpicking practice, creating a pile of broken picks beside her.

Miraak turned up at the Cistern in the afternoon, having read the note she left him, smelling of sex, even denying her inquiries about his relationship with the woman. The whole cistern was silent as they shouted at each other, moving over to the flagon to avoid being blown to bits.

“I was worried sick, I thought you left me without even leaving me a note!”

“It would seem you would be just fine if I left.”

“Of course not! I have work to do but it doesn’t mean I won’t be worried where my companion is. But here you are the smell of sex surrounding you. Did she use her manacles and the honey?”

“How did..” Miraak just shook his head “I didn’t spend 4000 years surrounded by women, you would expect me to be frisky after a millennia or two.”

“And I’m not a woman? What am I to you then?”

Miraak didn’t answer her, making her jump at him.

The College of Winterhold took it as a lesson for some of the new students that had arrived. Their prowess in magic and the usage of it in combat seems to be focus of it, but nonetheless a fascinating addition to their lessons. Sometimes the instructors would even ask if they could use only magic for their battles. Which Miraak was happy with as he was proficient with battling with his magick. Still it would end either way for the two combatants.

Reason for the fight: Her jumping on the bridge to the depths below, playing with Odahviing, and scaring the living daylights of Miraak as she just randomly decided to step on the ledge and fall.

But there would be times they needed to settle the fight they weren’t able to finish. That was definitely a sight to see. They use everything they have at their disposal, shouts, magicks and prowess with their chosen weapons. These sparring sessions would last for hours with no clear winner, more often than not they would collapse on each other. Applause would follow suit, the tension they created between them completely exhilarating their audience.

These sessions had their own kind of benefits. They had formed a strong enough bond that they are so in sync with each other that it looked like a dance. During a real fight against bandits, draugr or vampires. They got each other’s back, sometimes holding on to the others hand ready to swing them around from an incoming attack that the other was not able to see.

When they were asked, why they fight/spar with each other so often and so harshly it would be the same answer. “I’m the only one I would allow to kill him/her.”


	7. Back to Nirn

Kairi breathed heavily behind her mask, Konahriik, as she stared at Miraak, the First Dragonborn. He was powerful, she had to admit, but she hasn’t worked this hard, spent many years training herself in magicks and battle, to just lose to him. Her lips lifted into a lopsided smirk as she could see that he was breathing heavily as well. They stared each other down, not twitching, waiting for the other to make the first move.

But Hermaeus Mora wasn’t patient, Kairi’s eyes widened as a tentacle slithered silently behind Miraak. She immediately shouted Slow Time and forced herself to run towards it to block it.

In real time, Miraak’s eyes widened as her abrupt speed startled him, he was about to raise his sword to swipe at her, but she had completely evaded and instead went behind him to hack down the tentacle that was a few inches from piercing him from the back.

Hermaeus roared and few more tentacles and beings appeared, surrounding the two. Kairi and Miraak clicked their tongues and simultaneously put their backs against each other. “I have a plan, I will get you out of here, but I need you to trust me.” She whispered back to him, keeping an eye on the approaching enemies.

Miraak didn’t have time to respond when his opponent hugged him from behind and shouted, a kind of shout that he hadn’t heard of before. “NAHL DAAL VUS!” Kairi shouted high into the air, feeling Miraak flinch. A ray of light surrounded the both of them as they landed, ungracefully on the ground, Kairi lost her grip on Miraak.

Kairi immediately looked around panting, taking off her mask, making sure that they were in Nirn. The cold air hit her face, the flower petals of the Gildergreen in Whiterun flowing in the soft early morning breeze, the statue of Talos staring down at her. She couldn’t help but yell triumphantly, she faced Miraak looking forward to the kind of face he would make at his surroundings, but she felt a cold shiver run down her spine at what she saw.

Miraak was on the ground holding on to his chest and coughing out black ichor. She ran to his side her hand immediately glowing with healing light. His blood was starting to pool underneath him, seeping into his and her clothes.

Tears started to brim in her eyes, She had worked so hard, took whatever measures she needed to do this. She didn’t believe the stories that were told about Miraak, there must be something more to him. If she could save him from the fate the gods had condemned him to, well so be it.

She already healed him and she expected for the wound to be closed, but there seems to be something stopping it. She opened his robes and there, rimming the edges of the puncture was the black ichor, its vein like tendrils stopping her attempts of closing it, “No,no,no,no,no”

Miraak groaned, hearing someone crying above and feeling the warmth surrounding him. At the last minute, Mora had struck him in the chest, more likely pumping his poison into Miraak’s body. It is inevitable. He looked up at Kairi, his eyes trying to focus as he lay down on the ground. His enemy, Laat Dovahkiin, was crying for him? She was no longer wearing her mask, and her tears falling on his mask. Slowly he took it off, and he marveled at what he saw.

Blue sky, the scent of flowers, the cold air of Skyrim on his face. He couldn’t help but smile and looked up at her this time. He had guessed right, she was beautiful. As they fought each other he had caught a glimpse of her eyes it was ironic that her eyes were the same blue of the sky that he had longed for this 4000 years. Her skin fair, youthful and her hair the color of chestnuts braided back, like a true war maiden, ready for battle.

It took Kairi by surprise, he really was very handsome. His eyes though the area where the white should be was black, it boasted an emerald green hue that you could drown yourself in. His long hair pitch black, tied into braids that had come undone. Blood was dripping from his mouth, he looked at her, tears in his eyes and then at the sky. “T-thank you.”

Kairi grabbed on to his gloved hand, squeezing it. “For what? I haven’t healed you properly yet.”

“F-for..letting me see the blue sky again.” He choked out, a smirk on his lips. He tried to take a breath to relish the fresh air, but only coughed as the blood was now filling his lungs.

“Please, please just stop and let me heal you.” Kairi whispered her voice shaking, she looked up searching for anyone to call out to, so they could fetch Danica from the Temple of Kynareth to help her, her reserves are running out soon.

“Don’t cry for me Drag—”

“It’s Kairi” she hurriedly said, looking back at him, “My name is Kairi.”

Miraak chuckled which turned into a cough, “Kairi, you have at least given me a chance to see Nirn again.” Miraak said weakly, he was so tired after the fight, at least it was a good one. A battle that he will never forget, he looked up at the sky for one last time as his vision started to fade. The expansive sky, the flowers of the Gildergreen he thought had died out, her beauty, her sweet voice and her name, the last memories he could take from Nirn. He closed his eyes and smiled, he has no regrets.

As soon as Miraak closed his eyes a stream of light was starting to come from his body enveloping Kairi. It was the same feeling as when she absorbs dragon souls. “No! Please, you cant just leave me, this isn’t over yet, Miraak!” It took everything from her to focus on healing him instead of relishing in the overwhelming power. “You have so much to live for, you have this new world to explore and rediscover. I won’t let them win. Please come back to me, Miraak.”

The dark trendils were now creeping outward, consuming him bit by bit. Hermaeus Mora was winning! Then an idea suddenly struck her, she pulled out Dawnbreaker. She lay it on her lap putting her other hand on the hilt while healing Miraak, so that she could keep the transferring of his soul to her at bay.

“Meridia, please if you can hear me, grant me, your champion the power to cleanse this darkness that had taken hold of him, that I may free his soul from eternally perishing in the hands of a Daedra that had consumed him for millennia, a being that was planning on using him to cast darkness upon this world. Let your shining light come to guide me in purging the darkness that would threaten all.”

A blinding light shone down the two of them, muting the rest of her surroundings with only the visage of of Meridia in front of her. “My champion. I know of what you speak of and yes, Hermaeus Mora has kept this one hidden from the rest of us, it is only right that we sever his ties with this soul. Fine, I shall grant your request. Continue on this path of serving me, Kairi, and my blessings will continue to light your path.”

The warmth from the light Meridia was emitting started to flow through Kairi’s arms down to her hands. Like a hand closing on to her, guiding it. Her hands then shone with a blinding white light, mingling with the golden tendrils of her magic.

With her renewed power, she lay both of her hands on his chest. The black veins quivered lifting from his wound, as it did Miraak’s eyes shot open and he roared in pain, his thu’um echoing through the space that it felt like the world itself shook.

“Kairi!”

Kairi winced as the full power of his voice pushed against her, his cries of anguish pained her, as her name came out from his mouth like a plea for help, but she needed to push through and stay strong. Her right hand lifted on its own, extracting the darkness from him, a globule of black ichor suspended in her palm.

Meridia then spoke again, “Now push the globule on to the symbol on my sword that I may banish and cleanse it.” Kairi followed her instruction and watched as the ichor evaporated as soon as it was placed on to the sword. His screams of pain stopped, and he lay there still, pale, making her panic, pushing more of her magic on to him.

“Thank you, can I have your word that you also leave his soul alone?” Kairi said in a whisper as he looked down at Miraak’s now peaceful sleeping face.

“I already have a champion do I not?” Meridia said, and Kairi swore that there was a smile to her voice when she said it, disappearing.

Kairi’s vision cleared and where Meridia stood was now, Talos’ statute, glaring at it “If you can hear me, if any other Aedra or Daedra can hear me. You brought my soul here for a reason, taking it without my consent from my world, whatever kind of fate you have for us, I’ll break through them!”

She didn’t wait for a response, with a last push using the dragon souls that are transferring to her to empower her healing. Her eyes that are normally sky blue turned a golden color, the dragons inside her seemingly aiding in her endeavor in pushing the magic into him.

She’ll need to thank Collette for the strict Restoration classes she forced on to Kairi, if it wasn’t for that.. She shook her head for now she has a bigger problem as she heard shouts coming from each side. What was she going to say to explain that screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's actually a Mary Sue character, but I didnt want to delve too deep into that, we just need Miraak and the female dragonborn interacting


	8. Arrogance

Miraak doesn’t like the way these two opposing sides are looking at them. Being in front of the Dragonborn, there should be awe and respect but there was only hunger and ferocity to gain their favor for their respective side. Now he understands her hesitation to show her face when doing jobs as the dragonborn. They want them to choose a side, they will use the fact that Kairi was too kind for her own good and help with a pointless war. But the matter at hand isn’t about the war. It’s about Alduin. And they are ignoring the points she was making.

Through these months since Apocrypha, against his better judgement they had formed a bond, and he couldn’t help the protectiveness from twisting around his chest. He put a hand on the chair she was sitting on and was about to speak when Kairi stood up, slamming her hands on the table.

They all braced themselves as she seemed ready to shout at them, a few sounds of swords being unsheathed whispering in the silence. But instead she spoke in a grave tone, “Gentlemen, I don’t give a flying fuck about this war and your territories. No matter who wins here, it’s pointless if there is no land to rule when a fucking dragon eats the whole world. I suggest we return to the task at hand and discuss stopping the war, no territories. You have what you fucking have.”

Galmar growled at her and Kairi glared at him. Miraak couldn’t help the feeling of pride. She has grown, or maybe this was a personality she already had, saving it for the more unscrupulous of the lot of her people.

Arngeir and the other greybeards just stood by, though Miraak briefly saw a smirk on Arngeir’s lips.

Her masked face turned towards everyone at the table “I believe that everyone is in agreement?”

Kairi slowly walked towards High Hrothgar’s backyard, as she stood at the center, she took of her mask and let the wind cool her face. That meeting was frustrating and draining. This is why she doesn’t like politics, but she doesn’t have a choice does she. She was ‘born’ as Dragonborn. It would have been better if Miraak be the one to do all of this, but that would be unfair to him.

She sighed, turning to head back in and gather their stuff for their journey down the mountain, only to bump into Miraak’s chest. She took a few steps back in surprise, “By The Nine, Miraak! I didn’t hear you.”

He took of his mask, relishing in the cold air as well, “I followed you outside, if you didn’t sense me then it means I have learned a thing or two from your sneaking about all the time, delving in Nordic Ruins.” He smirked down at her, making her smile. “Though I fail to understand how you are incapable of using the same dexterity when climbing.”

Kairi pouted at him, hitting him lightly on his chest. Miraak couldn’t help the chuckle and put a hand on the top of her head. “You make me proud, you showed yourself as a true dovah. Makes me think how formidable you would have been if you lived in my era.” He took his hand away and turned, “We should go, it’s a long way down.”

Kairi stood there stunned at what he just said and she could have sworn his ears were a little red.

“Dragonborn”

Kairi let out another long sigh, this time it was of irritation and turned to see Delphine approach. Miraak looked over to the woman that called out to her, raising a brow at the reaction it invoked from his Mal Dovah.

“We need to talk.”

“You’ve used me enough, Delphine, what more do you want?” Kairi said, annoyed.

Delphine ignored the venom in Kairi’s voice and continued, “I’m just here to say that I’m happy that you are growing in power, and that what I said about learning to harness the power you have has rang true.”

Kairi’s hands clenched into a fist, “At this moment, I think its even more that what the Greybeards beliefs are more of use to us at this moment in time.”

“You always had a thickhead.” She sneered, getting impatient “Did you see the fear on their faces, the way Elenwen had left without a word? You hold power with just your words and your voice, you can use that not only to end the war, defeat Alduin, even overthrow the Thalmor, but to also kill one of Alduin’s generals Paarthunax!”

Kairi flinched, Miraak immediately felt something dark emanate from Kairi. He looked over at Delphine, she doesn’t feel it at all and continued, “We found out that, he is still alive. We want you to kill him, and do the Blades proud.”

“You dare order me around?!” she growled and the whole place started to shake causing alarm to come on Delphine’s face, “Who are you to tell me who or what to kill?! Zu’u los fin Laat Dovahkiin!”

Miraak gently reached for Kairi’s hand she had clenched to her side, and said in a low voice, soothing her. “ _Mal dovah, drem. Rek mindok nid no Paarthunax ”_ He made her face him, and put his forehead on hers. Their masks hitting each other gently _“Rek mindok nid no mu, dov”_

 _“Zu’u laan wah oblaan ek nu.”_ she growled looking up at him, and he could see that the normally sky blue colored eyes were as yellow green as a dragon’s. He knows that feeling very well, but as he had observed travelling with her, this isn’t the Kairi he knows. Her dragon is overwhelming her, as there is a potential threat to her master.

He shook his head, _“Rul vod dovah, zu'u aal lost kriaan ek, hi los ni dovah”_ Miraak put a hand on her head _“Krosis, mal dovah, rek nos nid kod dilon.”_

Her shoulders relaxed, glancing at Delphine who looks bewildered. _“Geh, Krosis, rek los ni.”_ She sighed, _“Hi los vahzah, Wuth Dovah”_ he could hear the smile she has on her lips from underneath the mask.

With a quick sleight of hand that Miraak didn’t see but expected of her. Kairi whirled towards Delphine a blade on the Imperial’s throat. Delphine stiffened, surprised by Kairi’s hostility as she had not understood their conversation. “I hope this is answer enough, if you don’t want your head cut off. You get out now.”

Delphine stubbornly put a hand on her hips, “You don’t understand, Paarthunax was—”

“I know who the fuck Paarthunax was, I’ve seen the past without your ‘help’. You don’t fucking tell me what to fucking do! Not anymore, you claim to serve the dragonborn, well here we are, yet you treat me like a servant. You disrespect and disgrace your ‘predecessors’.” Kairi tapped the flat of her sword’s blade against her cheek, “Now, Get.Out.” she growled in a low threatening voice.

Delphine stepped back and went out the door. Kairi took a breath and raised her head, _“Strun Bah Qo!”_

Lightining could be heard outside as well as the screaming of the wind against the stone of High Hrothgar. Miraak could imagine what tribulation the woman would go through to get down the mountain without getting herself killed.

“You can be quite harsh, mal dovah.” Miraak chuckled

“She deserved it.” She shrugged heading towards the room where some of the factions were staying at, probably going to warn them of the storm. “I would have just sent her out using a cyclone if you had let me. No blood no foul.”

“Will you tell me what she had done besides say the thing she did for you to act so?”

“Another time, perhaps” she smiled sadly at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Mal dovah, drem. Rek mindok nid no Paarthunax ” (Little dragon, patience, she knows nothing of Paarthunax) 
> 
> “Rek mindok nid no mu, dov” (She knows nothing of us dragons)
> 
> “Zu’u laan wah oblaan ek nu.” (I want to end her now)
> 
> “Rul vod dovah, zu'u aal lost kriaan ek, hi los ni dovah” (If it were the past me, I might have killed her, you are not me)
> 
> “Krosis, mal dovah, rek nos nid kod dilon.” (Unfortunately, little dragon, she is no use dead)
> 
> “Geh, Krosis, rek los ni.” (Yes, unfortunately she is not.)
> 
> “Hi los vahzah, Wuth Dovah” (You are right, old dragon)


	9. What War has Wrought

Kairi stared up at the rays of the sun filtering through, dazed. She could feel her life spilling out of her, fortunately she still had an invisibility potion to help get away. She was already tapped out to heal herself and she ran out of healing potions a long time ago. She groaned as she tried to sit comfortably at least. Everything was painful it even surprised her that she was still able to get away from the center of it all to be honest.

Kairi _!_ She really must be dying, she’s hearing things, hearing his voice calling for her. She closed her eyes, she was so tired. She had been fighting for all her life, maybe just this once she could rest for just a minute. She left all the necessary instructions if she dies, the Thieves Guild, the Companions, the College, her friends will be in good hands. Hopefully Miraak would be too. Tears welled up in her eyes, falling on to her cheeks stinging her, it was a shame that she didn’t have the chance to tell him. Too stubborn, too proud was she. Now she will die here without even having said a word to him.

Then it came, shouts from a very familiar voice coming nearer and nearer, she knew it wasn’t Ulfric. He was already at Castle Dour, she made sure that she would pave a clear way for him. She fought of a whole battalion of soldiers to keep them away, that’s why she was in this pickle in the first place. There were sounds of fighting, cursing in dovahzul?

But that was impossible, he left. It was dangerous to hope, something she learned early on when she first found out she was Dragonborn, at least Sovngarde would be one of her choices.

Kairi _, come on, Love._

She tried to open her eyes but they were so heavy, she wanted to sleep. It was getting cold, so cold but just as slowly as the cold came there was warmth. This was it, huh. At least she knows what comes for her in the afterlife.

Miraak came falling down from Odahviing’s back, his body in its Ethereal form, catching soldiers Imperial and Stormcloak alike off guard. He ran forward shouting every once in a while to keep his form, Kairi’s amulet of talos definitely helping him recover his strength for it.

He was so stupid for letting his pride consume him, they fought each other viciously about going to war and choosing a side, but he knew he was right and as soon as he found her, he’ll make her understand.

He had been brooding back in the college of winterhold and he couldn’t help but feel restless, she was at war and he wasn’t there at her back like they have been through these months since apocrypha. Miraak knew that she can very well take care of herself but he felt something was wrong as soon as he woke up from his bed, sweating and shaking. He had called Odaahviing for his assistance to get him to the capital as quickly as he could. In about 40 minutes he was there, jumping from the red dragon’s back like how Kairi would often do to keep him out of arrow range.

Shouting from Imperials caught his attention, “She disappeared! Find her and kill her on sight, claim the glory of slaying the Dragonborn!” He felt a lead weight sink in his stomach. Miraak immediately shouted Aura Whisper, letting his dragon rule over his senses trying to find its mate, no comrade.

Miraak tried to call out for her, he knew it was stupid but no one really knew the Dragonborn’s name. It made Kairi sad most of the time when she was called by her title, but logic and experience had thought her not to mind it, which now made sense to Miraak after seeing the way the world is now.

He found her inside the temple of the divines, hiding behind one of the pillars near an empty shrine. He touched her face, her eyes were closed but she was breathing faintly. “Kairi, come on, Love.”

There was no response, her blood was pooling beneath her, she was hurt badly. She was dying. Then her body started to glow, tendrils of light were starting to glow from her. “No, no, no, no” With shaking hands, panic now bubbling in his throat, he touched her face and tried healing her using his magicka and pushing back the essence of her soul that is trying to transfer to him.

It took a while but as her wounds closed her color returned. He took a breath, bringing her back to the brink and stabilizing her was jarring. He now knew what she felt like back when she did the same for him. He pulled an ultimate healing potion to heal the rest of her wounds, but they were spilling from her mouth. He clicked his tongue and drunk as much as his mouth could comfortably store and put his mouth against hers, coaxing it down further by massaging her throat. He repeated this over and over until the bottle was empty. He checked her wounds and they were alright though a few broken bones were found here and there but she’ll live.

MIraak picked her up in his arms, her hand dangling to the side. He growled, he felt his dragon roar within him, rearing for a fight. “There is hell to be paid.”

The war has been won, Ulfric Stormcloak had killed General Tullius and came out of Castle Dour victorious. Though he was bothered, worry furrowing his brow as his best warrior, Kairi, still hadn’t returned. She had bought them time, even giving them her usual sly grin, “I’ll join once I’m done with these milk drinkers. I’ll carve you a way to Tullius.” She was a spitfire, roaring and grinning through the carnage she brought upon her enemies. In a way it made him shiver how she enjoyed it. Though during the whole siege of solitude he could see sadness in her eyes as her companion had abandoned her a few days before. Even someone as mighty and powerful as the dragonborn, seems to have at least a spark of humanity left in her.

He shook himself, he can’t let his people see him distraught. Ulfric looked over the crowd and saw that Ralof does seem perturbed as well in the absence of his friend/sister. But the others doesn’t seem to notice as they cheered and smiled, the relief that the fight was over washed over all of them.

Then there was silence, the first bouts of cheer had quieted as a thundering roar echoed throughout the hold. A shout came from where the crowd parted as the First Dragonborn with his dragon aspect in its full glory came forward. There were gasps as they saw Kairi in his arms, bloody and unconscious. In a loud echoing voice, Miraak addressed them, “This, this is what your war had wrought, Ulfric!”

Ulfric paled and ran down towards them calling for healers and potions. The others were too afraid to approach but before he could even get as close as he could he was pushed by Miraak, with a single FUS. “Don’t you dare touch her!” He shouted, pushing the crowd a little further away with his thu’um. “I am only here to tell you that we are done with all of you. We will not aid you in any other war. Your courtly intrigues and domination have no bearing on us any longer. We have saved you from the end of the world and given what you asked for. Leave us in peace.” He turned away about to leave but stopped, “If I ever catch a single courier, soldier or anything pertaining to this war near us trust me that I will visit you Ulfric with the head of your messenger.”

Kairi woke up to the sound of birds chirping, she squinted her eyes as she adjusted to the sunlight hitting her face. She sat up abruptly, reminded that she slipped into the Temple of the Divines in Solitude to recover. She looked down and there was no blood, scar or anything as evidence of the fight.

The sound of wood chopping echoed through the silence. She tried to sit up the pain she was expecting was not there, as she remembered her ribs were broken. She lifted up her tunic, the bruising didn’t even show. How long was she out?

From her surroundings, she could deduce that they would be in one of the homesteads she had acquired, Lakeview Manor. She stood up, stretching heading towards the opened the door on the on the balcony, looking over the lake, the sun shimmering and playing over its surface. She took a deep breath, she can’t remember how she got here. Maybe Ulfric asked for one of her housecarls to take care her home, but why this far?

Kairi went over to the place where she heard chopping, almost running back inside at what she saw. There sweating in the morning sun, shirtless, was Miraak. Kara knew that he was well built, often times she would try and take a peek when he was taking his turn to bathe when they were outside. He has a chiseled torso but not as muscular as the twins. She couldn’t help but admire the eye candy she has in front of her. Makes her wonder if she might be dreaming or she really did go to Sovngarde again. She smirked at the thought as she continued to stare.

He wiped the sweat on his brow and looked over at her with a raise of his brow “You’re up, good.” He embedded the axe down on the stump he was chopping on walked over to her, stopping in front of her as he looked her up and down, “Your ribs don’t hurt?” She shook her head, letting him continue his inspection of her wellbeing. She gulped as the scent of male invaded her space, it has been quite some time and she would be stupid if she didn’t say she has always been hyper aware of him. The accursed butterflies in her stomach started to come alive yet again, as she felt his heat radiating from his body.

Miraak stopped from his observation and looked down at her, trying not to chuckle at the face she was making. After a while she noticed him just staring down at her, a smirk on his lips. She blinked up at him, “What?”

Miraak shook his head, keeping his smile and went towards the door ignoring her puzzled expression.


	10. Baths

“We’re finally home!” Kairi exclaimed as she threw her bag down on the ground, heading straight towards the stairs to the room. Miraak sighed, and set his bag down to the side along with hers. It was bound to make anyone stumble if he leaves it there specially in case of an emergency, which was a normal occurrence when she’s back in Whiterun. Add in the fact that her brothers, well shield-brothers, always tend to catch wind of her return even if they arrive at the dead of night.

Miraak headed downstairs, removing articles of his clothing bit by bit. He needed a bath, their trek from Markath back to Whiterun wasn’t without its troubles, a hot, steamy bath would do the trick.

He moaned at the wonderfully feeling the water was giving, add in the scent of the flowers around him, it was helping him relax. He looked up at the ceiling remembering the first time he was in this same bath.

_Miraak has been staying in Whiterun for the past few weeks as he recovered from the injury Mora had dealt him. Kairi encouraged him to stay in her house, Breezehome instead of the Temple of Kynareth, saying "I would feel safer with him with me, and he with me." Which he couldnt deny is the logical choice. They don’t know if Hermaeus Mora would try to retrieve him again, or even her. It’s better to stay together in case he does, at least they can both overpower and ward him off._

_Curious of his surroundings and his ‘benefactor’, Miraak explored her house, Breezehome. It was..homely. She had what she called a ‘green tower’ where she mostly tends to her alchemical ingredients that she grows herself. The ingredients themselves held inside barrels and chest near the kitchen, where an alchemy table was also available._

_Upstairs, was the enchanting table, he was familiar with that. It seems she was using potions to further enhance her capabilities to enchant her armor and weapons. “Smart woman” he mumbled as he looked at barrels labeled Fortify Enchanting and Fortify Smithing._

_These were something he’ll want to delve into next time, now with his newfound freedom and availability he’ll have a chance to play with the things he had read back in Apocrypha. He was a very curious man, specially for things that would further enhance his capabilities. Maybe in time, he might just overtake Laat Dovahkiin and be able to leave. Pursue his goal of making Mundus know of his name yet again._

_He went down the stairs that led to her forge but didn’t pay the room any mind as he saw steam coming from the room in front of him, covered by white silky drapes. He went in and his eyes widened._

_There in front of him is a bath tub made of stone, the place was beautifully designed with lavender and other fragrant flowers adorning the area. Candles were lit giving the room a very relaxing atmosphere while giving enough light along with the light fixtures on the walls._

_Miraak stared down at the bubbling water in front of him, he could see the fire rune etched into the bottom of the stone, providing the heat that filled the room with steam. It has been some time since he had seen clear water. He put his hand in and reveled in the warmth. He closed his eyes and sighed, 4000 years not feeling anything was a long time, and it seems his body is trying to remember a lot of its bodily functions._

_“Does this mean that you are ready to take a bath then?”_

_Miraak jumped and turned to see Kairi naked, well she had a towel wrapped around her, her brown hair tied up in a loose bun above her head, holding a bucket of soap and a vial full of a thick light purple colored fluid._

_Kairi smiled at his bewildered face and raised the bucket a little, shaking it. “It helps you clean the dirt and grime easily, I made it myself.” She walked towards him, putting the bucket down. “Come on, take off your clothes.”_

_He blinked at her, then frowned, he might have heard that wrong. “I beg your pardon?” No one had ever told him that before, maybe way back when with some of his consorts but the way she said it like she was talking to a child._

_“You’re not going to take a bath in those dusty old robes, are you?”_

_Miraak was about to protest, but the trickling of the water echoing within the space was calling out to him. He undressed slowly while Kairi hummed a tune as she turned her back, seemingly giving him some privacy. “Would you mind going into the water, so I don’t see things I shouldn’t?”_

_“That’s quite impossible.” He mumbled, but followed her instruction and submerged himself, moaning at how the water felt good on his skin._

_She chuckled, as she sat on the edge, her feet in the stone tub, “Come here so I could wash your back.”_

_Miraak sighed but moved himself towards her so he could show his back to her. He heard her gasp behind him. “I told you, it’s impossible for you not to see things you shouldn’t.”_

_It was full of scars, claw marks, more likely from the dragons way back in his time. Though they were faded it was still there. Kairi put a hand on the center of his back making him flinch._

_She doesn’t want to dwell in that. What’s done is done, instead Kairi held out a bar of soap, it was fragrant. "Here, use this to wash yourself at the front, I’ll take care of the back."_

_Miraak looked down at it, his brows furrowing, tilting it here and there. “I haven’t seen this before, my servants would wash me but..”_

_Kairi sighed, “Of course you don’t know how, figures.” She took a small towel from the bucket and leaned forward, her arms over his shoulder to show him. She rubbed the soap against the rough cloth making it sudsy. “This is how you use it.”_

_Miraak sighed, is this really her personality. No sense of decency or decorum, how was she able to survive this far? “Must you put your weight against the back of my head?” he grumbled._

_“Are you bothered by it? Do your servants not try to get you into bed?” Kairi jokingly asked._

_“Are you trying to get me into your bed then?” Miraak looked back at her, lifting a brow. Two can play that game._

_She didn’t answer scrubbing the whole of his back gently. “Silence is also an answer.” Miraak smirked, watching her face turn red. Kairi scowled and ran the cloth through his arm pits. He reacted violently, pushing away from her._

_“You’re ticklish there good to know,” she smirked at him who was at the other end of the bath, his guard up, glaring at her._

_“Are you going to use that against me?” Miraak hissed_

_Kairi grinned, her brow raised like she was saying ‘Are you serious?’ but instead, “Not really at least I know which part of you I need to protect.” He scowled at her making her chuckle._

_“Now come here and ill work on your hair.”_

_Miraak eyed her cautiously but moved back in front of her knees, he had to admit that being bathed like this and to be able to feel this relaxed was something he had yearned for for centuries. Why deny himself a little bit of respite and comfort._

_As soon as he was seated comfortably, she poured something cool on the top of his head making goosebumps come up on his arms, his shoulders tense. “Relax, I’m just washing out centuries of oil and grime from your hair.”_

_Kairi massaged his scalp, combing her finger through his long locks, making him moan. “Glad this is making you feel good.” She whispered trying not to startle him. “You have such long hair, it was a wonder it didn’t bother you while doing battle.”_

_Miraak didn’t answer and just focused on the relaxing thing she was doing to him. “Tilt your head back so I can wash the soap from your hair.”_

_He followed and felt the warm water cascade from his scalp downwards, he opened his eyes and looked at Kairi as she focused on her task. “Why do you do this? What do you gain from it, Laat Dovahkiin.”_

_She hummed at him, as she poured more water on to his hair, “I don’t know, time will tell.” A few more buckets of water were poured on to his head, as soon as she was done checking if there were still some left over soap, she tapped his shoulder, “All done, I took care of the back now you can take care of your front by yourself.”_

_She was about to stand but Miraak held on to her arm, “Why finish halfway? Why don’t you take care of the front as well.” He said in a low seductive tone, that brought shivers up Kairi’s spine and feelings in the lower part of her body that she thought she wouldn’t feel in a long time._

_Miraak pulled her to him, making her fall against him, her hands on his bare torso as she tried to steady herself. She looked up at him as he smirked down at her. “Come show me how its done.”_

_Miraak’s hands were trailing from her waist up to the side of her breast, tickling her. His fingers untied the knot of her towel on her front, pulling the cloth away from her body. Her skin completely bare and for him to see. “Come, relax with me, Laat Dovahkiin.” He said his lips against her neck._

_Miraak heard her sigh and smiled against her neck. He lifted his head to look down at her, her face relaxed, seemingly ready to let go. His hand trailed down from her side to her bottom “Zu’u laan du hi, Laat Dovahkiin”, he groaned in her ear. She gasped pushing away from him clutching the towel to her front, her cheeks flushed._

_“I-I have a name, Miraak. I showed you how to use the soaps, you can take care of the rest.” She stood up from the tub and ran away from him back up the stairs._

Miraak sighed leaning his head back only to see Kairi smiling down at him, wrapped in her towel. “ _Faaz nah!_ ” He cursed.

Kairi chuckled slipping into the water, “You seem to be very deep in thought, wuth dovah, you didn’t feel me come behind you at all” She sighed, submerging her shoulders. “You could have called out that you were gonna take a bath, I could have joined you, washed your back again.”

Miraak smirked as an idea came up, “A favor for a favor. Come here.” He took the bucket towards him. She tilted her head but crawled towards him. “Show your back to me,” she followed and whispered against her ear. “This time I’ll wash your back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zu'u laan du hi - I want to consume you  
> Faaz nah - Damn you


End file.
